


See I Can Be Funny

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: An extended scene for the episode Murdoch and the Tramp. William pulls a prank on Julia. WARNING DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE SEASON 14 PREMIERE!
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	See I Can Be Funny

As they were heading home, Julia was still laughing about Charlie Chaplin and how he said that William was the funniest man in the world.  
“Come on, Julia, I can be funny”  
She looked at him and laughed even more and started to snort, “I’m sorry” as she nearly fell on to the ground laughing. “It’s a good thing were holding hands, or you would have fell and ruined your skirt,” still laughing, but nodded at his comment.

They finally got home as Julia went to check on their phone messages and William checked on their mail. He saw a letter addressed to her, but didn’t recognize address, “Julia a letter for you from British Columbia. Maybe, Ruby?”  
She took the letter and looked at the address and ripped it up, “Dr. Dixon, he left a message on our phone as well.”  
“You’re not in contact with him…are you?”  
She approached him and gave him a kiss, “no, he keeps asking me to visit him in British Columbia, but I have told him numerous times, its never going to happen. I love you and only you.”  
“Good” he said and gave her a kiss, “any other messages besides, Dr. Dixon?”  
“Oh, just that your suit and my two dresses from the cleaners will be ready on Tuesday” she said as she sat down on the chair, which made a fart noise.  
She gasped, as William laughed, “worked again,” he said as she grabbed the whoopie cushion and threw it at him.  
“I told you, I’m funnier than that”  
“William Henry Murdoch, I am going to get you” she said as she began chasing him around the living room  
“You can’t catch me, Julia Elizabeth Ogden-Murdoch” he teased and moved his butt at her and laughed  
“Oh, you” and ran after him down the hall, to their room.  
As they room in their room, he was on the opposite of the bed, as she tried to grab him. She got on the bed and tried to catch him, but he went to his left, to her vanity. She jumped down and almost got him at her vanity, when she slipped onto her vanity chair and another whoopie cushion went off, “ha, got you again”  
“Your dead” she said as he moved to the other side on the bedroom again and she jumped at him and caught him by his shoulders, “ha, got you, mister”  
“Oh, really?” he said and grabbed her legs and made her fall onto the bed, and ran out of the room  
“Oh, William” she said as she ran out of the room, down the hall and finally caught him by his vest and tackled him down onto the floor, “ha, got you, detective. Do you surrender?”  
With his free hand, he flipped her over and under him, which made her gasp and as they both laugh, “I surrender” he said and gave her a kiss  
The kiss turned into intense passion as they took each other’s clothes and made love on the floor.  
Afterwards, when they finally caught their breath, they decided to have tea. As, William prepared the tea, Julia went to their bedroom and got her nightie and robe on and came back to the kitchen table and sat down and heard another whoopie cushion, which made William laugh again, “so, sorry, I forgot about that one” he said as he sat down and another one went off as Julia let out a laugh, “that’s payback”  
“But how?”  
“When you made the tea, I quickly placed it under the cushion of your seat.”  
William shook his head, “well, played, Mrs. Murdoch”  
“See, I can be funny as well.”


End file.
